Geheugenverlies en Tranen (Deel 2)
Geheugenverlies en Tranen (Deel 2) ''Vervolg: Geheugenverlies en Tranen Ponyo's POV De lichtflits verdween en ''hij ''ook. Hij is weg.. Op de plek waar hij stond, is nu niets. Ik voel mijn hart verkrampen en tranen opborrelen in mijn ogen. Ik herhaal alles wat er net was gebeurd in mijn hoofd: ''"Ik wens dat je geen draak meer was, zodat je geen pijn hoeft te lijden door mij!!" riep ik overstuur. Toen zag ik hem met moeite opstaan en me aankijken met verdriet en pijn. Langzaam strekte hij zijn arm voor zijn en er verscheen een glazen bol. Het zweefde boven zijn handpalm en ik weet het niet zeker, maar ik kon er tornado's in zien. Ik wist zeker dat ik hem met een nogal dom uitziende verbaasde blik aankeek. Zijn lip trilde en zijn stem klonk krakerig toen hij zei: "Jouw wens, is mijn bevel." Mijn ogen werden wijder en toen verscheen de lichtflits. Ik kon niets anders dan wegkijken van het felle licht. Toen het licht eindelijk verdween, knipperde ik een beetje voordat ik opkeek. En toen zag ik dat ''hij ''ook weg was. En dan realiseer ik me iets in mijn hoofd. "Jouw wens, is mijn bevel." ''zei hij. ''"Ik wens dat je geen draak was, zodat je geen pijn hoeft te lijden door mij." "Jouw wens, is mijn bevel." ''En dan vallen de puzzelstukjes in elkaar. Alles is duidelijk nu. Mijn wens. Ik heb gewensd dat hij geen draak meer was en hij heeft mijn wens laten uitkomen. Ik kan mezelf wel op mijn kop slaan. Hoe stom kan ik in vredesnaam zijn?! Dommere dingen heb ik al eens meegemaakt, maar dit is absoluut het toppunt! Hard sla ik mezelf op mijn voorhoofd. Zo hard dat de ingehouden tranen langzaam vanaf mijn ooghook en via mijn wang naar beneden rollen. Ik bijt op mijn trillende lip en voel iets vloeibaar op mijn tong. Bloed? Maar mijn hoofd maakt zich geen zorgen daarover. Al mijn gedachten, al de cellen in mijn lichaam pannikeren. Allemaal voor één persoon. Ren. Waar is hij nu? Wat is er met hem gebeurd? Zou hij nog steeds van me houden zelfs zonder de verbintenis? Ik schud mijn hoofd bij die laatste gedachte. Natuurlijk houdt hij nog van me. Ja, toch? Al strompelend wandel ik naar mijn bed en plof neer met een luide plof. Met tranen in mijn ogen denk ik aan Ren. En zachtjes huil ik mezelf in slaap. Ren's POV Langzaam open ik mijn ogen en als ze open zijn, zie ik dat ik in mijn kamer lig op mijn bed. Rustig kijk ik om me heen en vraag me af wanneer ik in slaap was gevallen. Ik besluit om me er niet druk over te maken en ga rustig recht zitten. Mijn hoofd bonkt hard en ik sis uit pijn. Kalmpjes sta ik recht en dan voel dat mijn armen en benen verkrampt zijn."Shit!!" vloek ik en val neer op mijn bed. Even scheld ik alles naar de diepste grotten van Hades voordat ik een luide zucht laat ontsnappen. Voor een momentje sluit ik mijn ogen en val daarna weer in slaap. ''"Ren." ''hoor ik een onbekende, maar toch zo bekende stem in mijn hoofd zeggen. ''"Ren." ''zegt de stem weer, maar deze keer klinkt hij bekender. ''"Ren." ''zegt de stem voor de laatste keer luid en duidelijk. Mijn ogen springen open en ik blijf naar het plafond staren. "Ponyo..." ontsnapt er mijn lippen. Hoe weet ik niet, maar mijn lichaam beweegt opeens uit zichzelf. Al mijn cellen in mijn lichaam trekken me verder en negeren de pijn. Onbewust heb ik het appartement van mijn vader verlaten en ben onderweg naar mijn onbekende bestemming. Gelukkig had ik mijn kleren nog aan of anders zou het heel genant worden. Gelukkig kan mijn wil me mijn hoofd laten bewegen. Moeizaam kijk ik om me heen om te zien dat ik in een onbekende, maar weer toch een bekende buurt wandel. En dan automatisch verlies ik de wil om mijn hoofd te draaien en kijk strak voor me uit, waar ik een vrij staand huis zie. Het is vrij groot, het heeft een mosgroen achtige kleur met witte accenten en ziet er best wel gezellig uit. En het komt me zo bekend voor. Maar ik weet niet vanwaar. Plotseling sta ik voor de witte deur van het groene huis. Tegen mijn wil strek ik mijn arm uit en druk zachtjes op de bel. Het geluid weergalmt even door mijn oren en klinkt zo bekend. Ik weet niet waarom maar mijn hartslag versnelt als ik door heb wie er opendoet. "Ren?" Ponyo's POV Ik kan het niet geloven!! Ren is hier!! Hij is echt hier!!! Ik ben zo blij!! Oh zo blij!!! Blijer kan niet!! "Ponyo?" zijn stem klinkt onzeker, maar dat doet er niet toe. Het belangrijkste is dat hij me herinnert. Hij kent me nog. Tranen van blijdschap voel ik opborrelen in mijn ogen. "Ren!!" de tranen rollen over mijn wangen en ik glomp hem bijna, maar toch weet hij zich stabiel te houden. Indrukwekkend. Zelfs als hij geen draak is, is hij sterk. "Ren..." mompel ik op zijn schouder "Oh Ren.." ik begraaf mijn gezicht in zijn nek en snik. Rustig, maar twijfelend voel ik zijn armen bewegen. Ik denk, nee, ik hoop dat hij me dichter trekt, maar in plaats daarvan.. Duwt hij me achteruit en kijkt me met vragende ogen aan. Mijn ogen vullen zich met een schok en kijken hem verbaasd aan. "Ren?" vraagt mijn stem trillend. "Ken ik jou?" die woorden breken mijn hart in stukken. "Ren.. Ik ben het... Ponyo..." hij schudt zijn hoofd. "Sorry, ik.... Ik..." Zachtjes daalt mijn hoofd en staar ik levenloos naar de grond. Ik kan het niet geloven... Ren herkent me niet meer... Allemaal door mijn stomme wens. Zachtjes en geluidloos vallen er tranen op de grond. "Wacht!!!" hoopvol kijk ik op naar zijn gezicht. "Jij bent Ponyo!!!" de hoop wordt steeds groter "Jij bent.." en groter "Men maatje!! Van mijn klas!!" en mijn hoop pooft weg zoals een wolkje. Mijn hoofd daalt weer naar beneden zodat ik weer naar de grond kan staren. "Ponyo? Maatje?" bij die woorden breekt mijn hart meer. "Nee..." mompel ik zachtjes met mijn trillende stem. "Wat?" ik kijk op zodat hij naar mijn natte gezicht kan staren. "Nee, ik ben niet je maatje.. Ik be-was meer dan dat... Maar door die stomme wens.." ik breek mezelf af door me in zijn armen te gooien en in huilen uit te barsten. "Hey... Niet huilen.." zijn troostende woorden maken het alleen maar erger. Koppig schud ik mijn hoofd en ren zo snel als ik kan naar mijn kamer. Als ik in mijn kamer ben, hoor ik voetstappen bonken op de grond. Snel voordat hij deur open doet, trippel ik naar de vensterbank en staar met mijn ogen in de verte. Rustig hoor ik mijn deur opengaan en sluit ik mijn ogen. Ren's POV Als de deur open is, zie ik dat ze op haar vensterbank zit bij haar raam in het midden van haar achterste muur. Haar ogen zijn gesloten en haar haar wappert zachtjes door de briesjes van de wind die afkomstig zijn van het open raam. Lichtjes worden mijn wangen rood. Eigenlijk heb ik niet gezien hoe mooi ze was. Ik slik en benader haar rustig. "Ponyo?" even kijkt ze op zodat ik haar lege ogen kan zien. Een rilling voel ik op mijn rug. Ze is zo mooi. Mijn blos wordt roder en ik probeer het te verbergen. Ze glimlacht zachtjes en ik voel mijn hartslag versnellen. "Het spijt me.. Ik..." ik hoor twijfel in haar stem "Ik had me niet zo moeten gedragen.." wringt ze er eindelijk uit. Ik kijk weg en zucht. "Maar..." bij haar woorden kijk ik op "We hadden zoiets speciaals en... en, en, en nu... nu... Is dat allemaal weg..." na haar laatste woorden barst ze in het huilen uit. Schuld voel ik opborrelen, maar ook nog iets... Ik weet niet wat het is, maar elke cel in mijn lichaam wilt dat ik haar het tegendeel bewijs. Ik adem diep in en uit en besluit om mijn lichaam en gevoel te volgen. Rustig zet ik me neer naast haar en streel over haar linkerhand. Ze trekt haar hand weg en deinst rustig naar achter met een frons op haar gezicht. Mijn hartslag versnelt nog meer bij haar prachtige gezichtsuitdrukking. Ik schuif dichter naar haar toe en raak weer haar hand aan. En deze keer voel ik iets. Iets prikkilen, iets elektrisch. Een elektrische vonk? Ja. Ja, dat is het. "Je bent mooi.." mijn woorden zijn waar.. Ookal vloeien ze uit mijn mond, ze zijn waar.. Want ik voel iets voor haar.. "Je hoeft dit niet-..." "Je bent lief... Aardig... Koppig..." ik kan oneindig doorgaan.. Want dit is wat ik voor haar voel.. Ik schuif dichter en zij wat verder. En zo gaat het door doordat ze tegen de muur raakt en ze klem zit. Dit is mijn kans. Mijn hart en lichaam trekken me vooruit zodat ik haar warme adem kan voelen. "Jij bent het perfecte meisje voor mij..." fluister ik zachtjes en druk mijn lippen tegen de hare. Ik heb nog nooit zoiets gevoelt. Mijn lippen gleden over de hare en mijn adem kwam eruit als hijgjes. Ik wist gewoon niet meer wat ik deed. Mijn hart zei tegen mijn hoofd dat hij moet afbollen. Ik voelde mijn hoofdlichtjes worden en dan pas had ik door dat ik niet meer adem haalde. Onmiddeljik brak ik af zodat ik niet zou flauwvallen in het midden van ons kussen. Hijgende kijk ik haar aan en zie dat ze dom voor zich uit zit te staren. Ik heb net genoeg adem om te kunnen grinniken. "Verbijsterd?" zachtjes knikt ze haar hoofd en hijgt zachtjes. Ik voel mijn lippen opkrullen tot een glimlach. Ze kijkt me recht in de ogen aan en ik raak verdiept in haar smaragd groene ogen. Ik zie haar knipperen en wegkijken. "Wat is er?" in mijn stem hoor je nieuwsgierigheid, maar ook een grinnik. Ik hoor haar zachtjes lachen en ze kijkt me weer aan. "Je ogen... Zijn zo intens... Ze brengen me van mijn stuk.." lacht met haar ogen gesloten. Ze is zo schattig. "Is dat zo?" ik doe extra moeite om mijn ogen te laten twinkelen en ik denk dat het me gelukt is, omdat ze me met een blos aan zit te staren. Ik gniffel en kus haar blozende wang zachtjes. "Ren... Je moet iets weten.." ik kijk op om een serieus gezicht te kunnen zien. "Wat?" ze slikt even en zucht daarna. "Je bent niet wat je denkt dat je bent.." Waar heeft ze het nou over? Wat is dit opeens allemaal? "Ik begrijp niet wat je bedoelt.." ze zucht weer en kijkt me strak aan. "Ren, je bent een draak." en mijn ogen vergroten zich.. Ponyo's POV Er zit een blik vol ongeloof in zijn ogen en dat kan ik best begrijpen. Ik bedoel, je krijgt niet de eerste te beste dag te horen dat je een draak bent en zeker niet van degene die je net gekust hebt. "Wat?" vraagt hij vol met ongeloof. "Je bent een..." "Dat heb ik gehoord, maar meende je het nu echt?" ik knik en hij staart me met een rare blik aan. Het is best grappig. "Maar wat ik niet snap is dat je je geheugen kwijt bent.. Echt dat snap ik niet.. Die wens moest alleen maar.. Hm.." ik peins hard na, maar kom op geen enkele oplossing. "Hm.. Ik denk dat we je vader om hulp moeten vragen." was mijn enige statement en hij trekt een wenkbrauw op. "Mijn vader? Hoe kan hij ons nou helpen?" en nu is het mijn beurt om verbaasd te kijken. Weet hij dan echt niets meer? "Jouw vader is de koning van de draken en hij is misschien de enige die ons kan helpen." hij zucht en knikt. "Oké... Maar hoe moeten we hem bereiken? Ik heb geen belwaarde meer." ik grinnik en hij trekt weer een wenkbrauw op. "Wat?" "We roepen hem gewoon." "We roepen hem?" "Ja." Hij kijkt me eerst verbaasd aan en knikt dan. "Oké." Ik adem diep in en uit. "3.. 2... 1..." tel ik af en dan maak ik een handgebaar dat we moeten roepen. "Ryuga!!" ons geluid weergalmt door de stilte van het huis en we wachten geduldig af totdat Ryuga tevoorschijn komt. Ren zucht. "Zie je nou... Hij komt-.." maar hij wordt onderbroken door een fel licht dat onze ogen verblind. Als het licht stilletjes aan verdwijnt, kijken we weer op en zien Ryuga er staan met zijn zwarte skinny jeans en wit hemdje. Zijn gouden ogen zijn gesloten en hij ademt diep in en uit zodat we het kunnen horen. Als hij zijn ogen opent, kijkt hij van mij naar Ren. "Jullie hebben me geroepen?" in zijn stem zit verbaasdheid en dat kan ik best begrijpen. Meestal als er een probleem was, kon ik het zel oplossen of lostte Ren het op. "Ja, we hebben een probleem..." "Ze zegt dat ik een draak ben en mijn geheugen of zoiets kwijt ben geraakt, ''~to-san*." Ryuga is nu heel erg stil en kijkt me aan. Ik zucht en praat via mijn hoofd. Zijn ogen worden groter. "Je hebt wat gewenst?!" ik bijt op mijn lip en kijk naar beneden. "Het was niet zo bedoeld.. Ik wist toch ook niet dat dit ging gebeuren..." Als ik opkijk, zie ik dat Ryuga zijn ogen half dicht heeft geknepen. Hij snuift. "Maar wat ik nu graag wil weten: Waarom is hij zijn geheugen kwijt?" Ryuga kijkt me aan en zucht. "Ren is geboren als half draak, maar hij was nog steeds een draak en dat was hij de rest van zijn leven, tot nu, ook. Dus al zijn herinneringen die hij heeft meegemaakt, heeft hij meegemaakt als draak. Dus al die herinneringen waren in zijn drakengeheugen opgeslagen en een klein deeltje maar in zijn menselijk geheugen. Maar nu hij geen draak meer is, zijn al die herinneringen weg en herinnert hij zich alleen maar wie hij is, zijn familie en vrienden, maar de rest.." hij haalt zijn schouders op "Zijn weg volgens mij." "Maar hoe komt het dan dat hij nog steeds dezelfde gevoelens voor me heeft?" "Heel simpel." "Oh ja?" ik kijk hem recht in de ogen aan terwijl hij glimlacht. Nu weet ik dus waar Ren zijn glimlach vandaan heeft. "Zijn liefde voor jou was al die tijd waar.. Dus het had helemaal niets te maken met de verbintenis. Hij hield echt zielsveel van je.." die woorden laten mijn maag kriebelen. Ren houdt echt ven me... Hij heeft al die tijd echt van me gehouden!! Zelfs zonder de verbintenis! Ik ben nu echt zo blij!! Maar nu moet ik serieus zijn. Ik adem diep in en uit. Ben weer serieus. "Maar hoe moet ik er nou voor zorgen dat hij zijn geheugen terugkrijgt?" Ryuga kijkt me aan en zucht. "Doe dingen die jullie samen deden over.. Zoals bijvoorbeeld.." hij krabt aan zijn achterhoofd. Ik heb Ryuga nog nooit zo hard naar zijn woorden zien zoeken. Het is zo menselijk. "Ah! Zoals bijvoorbeeld: Elke date die jullie hebben gehad nog eens opnieuw doen.. Of gewoon elk lieflijk moment en activiteit dat jullie samen hebben doorgebracht." Nadat hij dat vertelt heeft, is hij stil. Na een lange seconde begint hij te grinniken. "Ik moet gaan.." zegt hij "Madoka wacht op me." en poof, hij is weg. Ik knipper even met mijn ogen. Ik hoop echt dat die zin niet dubbelzinnig bedoeld was. Een koude rilling voel ik over mijn rug gaan. Niet aan denken, niet aan denken. Ik draai mijn hoofd om zodat ik Ren kan aankijken. Hij heeft zich tijdens het gesprek van Ryuga en mij zich vast neergezet. Hij staart met grote ogen voor zich uit. "Dus ik ben echt een draak?" ik knik als antwoord en hij zucht diep. "Wel, dan moeten we maar beginnen met opfrissen niet?" hij glimlacht zachtjes naar me en ik glimlach terug. "Zo met wat beginnen we?" hij wrijft met zijn handen over elkaar en kijkt me aan. Dat is een goede vraag. Ik denk diep na, maar ik kan op niets komen. Ik besluit om het op te geven. Ik weet echt niet waar te beginnen. En dan brandt er een lichtje... Ren's POV "Wacht even!" roept ze na een tijdje van stilte. Ik zie haar haar kastlade opendoen en erin zoeken naar iets. "Wat zoek je?" vraag ik nieuwsgierig, maar ik krijg geen antwoord. Dan haalt ze een groene kaft uit de lade en kijkt ze me aan met een grote glimlach. Snel strekt ze haar armen en de groene kaft is vlak voor mijn neus. "Euhm...," onzeker neem ik de kaft aan "wat is dit?" Ik zie dat ze blijft glimlachen, maar door mijn vraag moet ze gniffelen. "Ons foto-album, gekkie!" ze port me met haar elleboog in mijn bovenarm. Ik kijk nu goed naar de groene kaft en zie dat ze gelijk heeft. In het midden van de groene, met roze hoekkantjes, kaft staat er in koeienletters geschreven: Ren x Ponyo 4 Ever (Foto-Album). Net onder Ren x Ponyo plakt er een foto van ons getweeënd. We zitten in een frituurtje, zij met haar hoofd op mijn schouder en ik met mijn hoofd op haar hoofd. We glimlachen allebei breed op de foto en ik zie dat het getrokken is door mij, want ik zie mijn arm half op de foto. Terwijl ik met mijn vinger over de foto streel, glimlach ik. Rustig open ik het foto-album en knipper uit schook naar alle foto's die ik daar zie. Mijn ogen glijden (NIET letterlijk!!!) over alle foto's. Ze zijn zo mooi. Sommige zijn grappig, sommige romantisch, maar wat ze allemaal gemeen hebben, is dat Ponyo en ik op de foto's iets speciaals hebben. Hoe we naar elkaar kijken, naar elkaar glimlachen.. Als ik maar al naar onze blikken zie, zie ik hoe intens ons gevoel is. Snel blader ik door het album om te zien hoeveel foto's er zijn. Mijn ogen wijden zich als ik zie dat het album helemaal vol zit. "Wow..." Ponyo knikt op mijn verbazing. "Ja, we hebben véél gedaan." zachtjes glimlacht ze als ze staart naar één bepaalde foto. Ik bekijk de foto eens goed en glimlach bij wat erop staat: Ponyo staat er met haar ogen gesloten te glimlachen terwijl ik achter haar sta en mijn gezicht begraaf in haar nek, we staan bij een klif en de zon gaat net onder. Het is een prachtige foto. Hij is door iemand anders getrokken, dat weet ik zeker. Dan zie ik dat er iets op de foto geschreven staat. Er staat in seirlijke letters: Ponyo, ik zal er altijd voor je zijn en altijd van je houden. Altijd..." Ondergetekend door mij. Nadat ik dit gelezen heb, voel ik tranen opborrelen. Waarom, van alle dingen op de wereld, moest ik dit nu allemaal vergeten? Waarom? Ik herinner me alles nog tot in de details, behalve alle tijd met Ponyo. Diep zucht ik en kijk op naar Ponyo. Ze streelt de foto met de tekst op met haar wijvinger, heel, heel zachtjes. "Dit is mijn lievelingsfoto.. Die avond had je me wat je had geschreven beloofd en je bent je belofte ook nagekomen.." ze kijkt me intens aan als ze dit zegt en ik glimlach. Ja, ik heb mijn belofte nagekomen.. Dat is het enige lichtpuntje van dit alles. "Nou, ik ben nog niet zo zeker eigenlijk.. Kom! Laten we het testen!" ze grijpt mijn arm en trekt me van mijn plaats. Zo hard dat het voelt of mijn arm uit te kom is. Ze trekt me naar beneden en laat me eindelijk los als we beneden zijn bij de voordeur. Snel grist ze haar jas van de kapstok en doet hem snel aan. Haastig grijpt ze haar sleutels uit het sleutelkommetje en rukt de deur open. Ze trekt me naar buiten en ik val bijna op mijn gezicht. Fronsend kijk ik haar aan en ze gniffelt. Snel, maar klungelig doet ze de deur dicht en op slot. Als ze klaar is, wandelt ze mijn richting uit met een brede glimlach op haar gezicht geplant. Ze staat stil voor me en pakt licht blozend mijn hand vast. Zachtjes trekt ze me mee een richting uit. Na een tijdje van wandelen komen we aan bij onze onbekende, wel ja, onbekend voor mij dan, bestemming. Ik kijk nog eens goed en zie dat we zijn aangekomen bij het Chidoya-park. "Wat doen we hier?" vraag ik nieuwsgierig. Zachtjes schudt ze haar hoofd en gniffelt. "Zul je wel zien." ze trekt me mee door het park en stoppen op een plek waar veel, heel veel meisjes zijn. Ik grom. "Ugh, meisjes.." ik plof me neer op een bankje en negeer al het vrouwelijk bestaan dat er is behalve Ponyo natuurlijk. "Wat is mijn test nu Ponyo?" vraag ik nu ongeduldig. "Zaag niet zo Ren.. Zeg eens, zijn dat geen mooie meisjes?" ik kijk haar aan met een je-maakt-een-grapje-blik. "Ze zijn lelijk. Allemaal." zeg ik zonder twijfel of zonder ook maar naar die meisjes te kijken. "Heh? Echt? Je hebt ze niet eens aangekeken!" boos staar ik in haar nu ook boze ogen. "Ik hoef niet te kijken naar een meisje om te zien of ze mooi of lelijk is. Trouwens, alle meisjes interesseren me niet en zijn irritant." ik zeg dit met afschuw. Meisjes zijn de meest irritante wezens op de wereld. nog irritanter dan muggen, met één uitzondering. Deze keer als ik Ponyo aankijk, spuwt ze bijna vuur. Dat onmogelijk is want zij is de draak niet in onze relatie. "Ik ben een meisje!!!" woede en beledigdheid hoor ik in haar stem. Zachtjes trek ik een wenkbrauw op. Denkt ze nu echt dat ik haar bedoel. "Ja, maar jij bent anders." in mijn stem zit alleen maar waarheid. Zij is anders. "Beter." gniffelt ze en wandelt rustig weg. "Kom op, we gaan naar huis." verbaasd sta ik op en volg haar haastig. "En de test dan?" "Die heb je al gedaan en je bent geslaagd!! Kom op nou!" ze grijpt mijn hand vast en trekt me mee het park uit. "Heh?" "Ik leg het je thuis wel uit!!" En als we eindelijk bij haar thuis aankomen, vraagt ze me eerst of ik nog iets herinnerde. Even denk ik na en knik. Ik herinner me dat ik Sosuke haat, dat we gevochten hebben in het park, daarvoor heeft ze me geslagen, ik herinner me Haru, de lastpost en mijn nicht, Hanon, het irritante kind, Raito, mijn beste maat en Rosu, de zus van Raito en beste vriendin van Ponyo, Haru en Hanon. Ze glimlacht. Ze vindt het vast fijn dat ik me zoveel herinner. En dat herinnert me weer aan mijn vraag. "Dus wat was die test nou?" Ze gniffelt en met een handbeweging legt ze haar haar achter haar oor. Bij haar schoonheid bloos ik lichtjes. Ze grinnikt. Shit, ze heeft het gezien. "De test was om te zien of je echt van me hield en niet zo'n playboy was. Door je naar een plek vol met meisjes te brengen, zou ik dat meteen kunnen zien. Toen ik al die meisjes zag, voelde ik me onzeker en dacht ik echt dat je met hun zou flirten.." haar stem zwerft weg "Maar toen ik je geërgerde gezicht zag, kreeg ik weer hoop. En toen zei je dat je alle meisjes irritant vindr, behalve ik omdat ik zo anders ben. Dat heeft bewezen dat je echt van me houd." ze glimlacht als ze het laatste heeft gezegd. "Da.." en dan zie ik opeens iets voor mijn ogen... Ponyo's POV Ik zie dat zijn pupillen vergroten en hij zich niet meer beweeegt. "Ren?" ik zwaai met mijn handen voor zijn ogen en hij geeft geen kick en antwoordt niets. "Ren!!" hard schud ik hem door elkaar "Ren, Ren antwoordt!!!" gil ik in paniek. Wat moet ik doen? Wat moet ik doen? Wat moet ik doen? "Ik..." ik kijk op nadat hij dat ene woord heeft gezegd "Ik herinner me... een landschap... Één landschap dat zich verdeelt in twee... De ene kant is dag, de andere nacht..." De wereld van Dag en Nacht komt er in me op, maar ik let weer op als zijn mond opengaat om nog iets te vertellen "Een speigel... Ik zie een spiegel... Een wolf... Ik zie een wolf in de spiegel... Een witte wolf.. Hij heeft een bol in zijn bek... Ik kijk... Ik kijk in het water van een waterval.." zijn ogen worden groter als hij het zich eindelijk realiseert "De wolf... De witte wolf met de bol... Ben ik.." zijn ogen worden weer normaal en hij flashed even, maar daarna is hij weer normaal "Ik moet naar die waterval toe.. Maar waar staat hij?" Ik zucht en kijk hem aan. "In de wereld van dag en nacht." Een verbaasde blik verschijnt op zijn gezicht. Weeral zucht ik. "De wereld van dag en nacht is een magische wereld.. Dat is die wereld uit je herinnering.. Ik weet niet hoe je er kunt geraken." zucht ik terwijl ik me neerplof op mijn bed. "Maar ik wel!" zijn vingerknip weergalmt in mijn kamer. "Kom op!!" hij trekt me recht en rent naar beneden, mij nog steeds meesleurend. Hij stormt de deur uit en ik krijg niet eens de kans om de deur op slot te doen. "Hopen dat er niemand inbreekt*." '''denk ik terwijl ik nog steeds word meegesleurd. Ik kijk om me heen en door de bekende omgeving zie ik waar we naartoe gaan. "Wat gaan we doen in je vader's appartement?" vraag ik met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw. "Daar is een portaal! Een portaal naar de wereld van dag en nacht!!" hij versnelt en nu heb ik moeite om hem te kunnen blijven volgen. "Ren, ik kan niet sneller.. Ik ben dood op." Hij zucht en kijkt me aan terwijl we stilstaan. Ik zak neer op mijn knieën en hijg hard. "Hier hebben we geen tijd voor! Het portaal sluit over 5 minuten!" hij trekt me recht en pakt me op in bruidstijl. En dan beginnen we weer te lopen, wel hij dan. Binnen een mum van tijd zijn we bij zijn vader's appartement. Hij stampt de deur in en spurt alle trappen op. Als we voor de voordeur van de loft/penthouse staan, zet hij me neer en stampt hij weer de deur in. Ik had nooit gedacht dat hij zelfs als draak zo sterk kon zijn. Hij trekt me mee naar binnen naar zijn vader en moeder's kamer. En in het midden van de kamer staat een oude goude, prachtige, maar enge spiegel. Een spiegel.. "De spiegel uit je herinnering!" Hij knikt en gaat voor de spiegel staan. Bij elke stap volg ik hem en sta nu ook naast hem. "Dus dit is het portaal? En hoe gaan we nu naar de wereld van dag en nacht?" Hij antwoordt niet en sluit zijn ogen. ''"Aperite porta usque ad portam magicales landscape: Mundum de die ac nocte!*"' Geen barst versta ik van de woorden die hij uitspreekt, maar als ik naar de spiegel kijk, zie ik dat de weerspiegeling verandert. Het verandert in een landschap.. Een prachtig landschap... Verdeelt in twee. Één kant dag en de andere kant na... "De wereld van dag en nacht!!" Ren knikt en houdt mijn hand vast. "Vertrouw me fluistert hij en ik knik. Zonder enige twijfel stapt hij door de spiegel en ik zie hem verschijnen in de weerspiegeling. Hij wenkt met zijn hand naar me als gebaar om te komen. Even slik ik voordat ik met gesloten ogen door de spiegel stap. Als ik mijn ogen open, worden ze bewonderd door het meest wonderbaarlijke, prachtige landschap. De beide kanten zijn identiek aan elkaar, maar aan de ene kant was het nacht en de andere dag. Het landschap is bedekt met een grasvedl waar allemaal verschillende rozen en andere soorten bloemen groeien. Er stroomt een sprankelende rivier door het bloemenveld en de lucht is kristal helder. Maar het gene dat het meeste opvalt, is het sprookjesachtige bos. Opeens pakt Ren mijn hand vast en staart me aan. "Vertrouw me.." "Altijd." "Blijf dicht bij me." zegt hij wanneer hij me dichter trekt "Oké." en dan lopen we weer. Door het bloemenveld, over het riviertje naar het bos. De kant van dag is wonderbaarlijk, maar we gaan te snel om het goed te kunnen bewonderen. En na een tijdje van gelopen te hebben, komen we aan bij de waterval. Vlak bij het water stoppen we en staren we allebei naar de schoonheid van het uitzicht. Maar dan hoor ik Ren iets mompelen. "Ren?" als ik naar hem opkijk, worden mijn ogen groter. Haar. Wit haar. Er groeit wit haar op zijn huid. "Ren?!" hij antwoordt niet en gromt luid en dierlijk. En voordat ik het weet, staat er een reusachtige witte wolf in plaats van Ren. "Ren?" mijn stem trilt en een fel licht thumb|En voordat ik het weet, staat er een reusachtige wolf... verschijnt vanuit de waterval. Moeilijk kijk ik op en zie ik dat de bol die Ren al eens eerder vast had, verschijnt in de waterval. Ren's wolven gedaante gromt luid en loopt op het water naar de bol. Bevroren sta ik daar te staren naar hoe Ren de vol in zijn bek grijpt en terug naar hier spurt. En als hij hier is, is hij geen wolf meer.. Maar een majestieuze witte draak met zijn bol in zijn bek. Tranen rollen over mijn wangen. "Ren?" vraag ik en hij knikt met zijn kop. Onbewust begin ik te rennen en neem zijn grote kop in mijn armen. "Ren.. Ren.." ik voel de kop veranderen en laat het los. Als ik opkijk, zie ik Ren breed glimlachen. Zonder me in te houden, spring ik in zijn armen van geluk. "Ren, oh Ren.." "Ponyo, alles is in orde... Ik heb mijn geheugen weer terug.." wanneer hij dat zegt, voel ik me nog blijer. "Kom op, we gaan naar huis." hij verandert zichzelf terug in een draak en ik klim op zijn rug. Als ik thuis aankom, zal ik vast veel moeten uitleggen aan mijn moeder en vader, maar dat kan me niets schelen nu. Ik heb Ren terug nu. Mijn Ren. En dat is alles wat telt. *Nu is alles wat in vet-gedrukt staat in mijn verhalen, de gedachten van een personage. *Alle Latijnse woorden, zinnen, spreuken etc. komen in het vet-gedrukt cursief te staan. De zin betekent btw: "Open de poort naar de magische wereld: De wereld van dag en nacht!" Categorie:Schrijver: Myuu Categorie:Ren Categorie:Ponyo Categorie:Ryuga Categorie:Romantiek Categorie:Drama Categorie:Tranen Categorie:Toekomst Categorie:Seizoen: 2 Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Anime Categorie:Magie Categorie:Draken